Winter Wonderland
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Here is the my story for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Exchange, this is for lazerwolf314.     Emily is remembering a past Christmas after returning from the circumstances of Ian Doyle,  the consequence she never thought would be love.


**Hello Everyone, Happy Holidays! Here my story for the **Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Exchange the prompt was Candlelight, wrapping paper and snowflakes, song: Winter Wonderland. Enjoy Prentiss and Rossi. ****

**Merry Christmas, lazerwolf314, enjoy!**

Emily Prentiss was glad to be back and have everything involving Ian Doyle behind her. She looked around the bullpen and noted that even if that part of her life was over, it didn't mean everything was back to normal. The team still was keeping her at a distance, all but JJ and Hotch, almost like they were afraid she would disappear again. She felt the most tension between her and the BAU Casanova, David Rossi; she knew why, because of all the things that had transpired before she had "died". When Rossi joined the team 4 years ago years ago she was instantly drawn to him, she always assumed it was because he was one of the original BAU boys or that he was a best selling author and she was just star struck. After a causal session of wrapping gifts last Christmas turned into a night of cuddling and passionate kisses, she realized then she had thing for David Rossi. She thought back to the night where he wasn't keeping her at an arms length but instead in his arms.

Rossi had offered his expertise at wrapping Christmas gifts after she had mocked her own talent, saying she felt the extra money to have it professional wrapped was better than giving her mother a gift that could pass for the job of a 7 year old. She remembered how he walked up to her desk and sat on it facing her and said "What do you say, bella, want to spend an evening with me, while I teach you how to add the personal touch to each gift you wrap?" She remembered how handsome he looked and how she enjoyed his focus completely on her. She didn't remember why she agreed to have him over but she remembered exactly how that night took place.

_Snow was falling and it covered the ground making Emily's yard look as if taken from a fairytale. She paced inside her living room, there was a fire underneath a mantel of photos of her team and she paused on one where Dave had his arm around her waist next to Spencer, JJ and Penelope. She loved that picture; she looked very happy and so did Dave. She was taken out of her memory by the doorbell ringing and she opened to see him holding a bottle of wine and a huge grin plastered on his face. The two just stood in silence before she finally spoke_

"_Umm hi"_

"_Hello, Emily you look beautiful as always" _

_An awkward feeling began to rise in her chest and she began to feel very nervous, it was then she noticed they were in her doorway._

"_Oh come in, come in, Dave, how rude you must be cold"_

_She waved him inside, he did something she didn't expect; he kissed her on the cheek. Her cheek reddened under his lips and she cursed herself for being such a woman. The smell of his cologne and the look of his snow covered hair and jacket was enough to make her turn primal. She managed to compose herself long enough to take the wine from his hands and walk into the living room where she had put out gifts, snacks and assorted patterns of wrapping paper. She ushered him to the couch, he took a seat on the ash colored cushion while she sat on the floor. Dave raised his eyebrow in confusion. _

"_Emily, I promise I don't bite, do I smell bad?" _

_She looked up at him and blushed "Oh no, no, no, I just find it easier to wrap the gifts on the floor, not sure why but always have." _

_David moved from the couch to the floor next to her and said "Well then lets get started." _

_ For 20 minutes the two of them described their families traditions. Emily talked about the many formal parties she attended with her mother; about the various other political families she interacted with growing up. She mentioned Dave spoke highly of his mother and how much she loved having all her children home on Christmas. Emily could see the sad but happy look in his eyes, he really missed her. The longer they talked the closer they sat, Emily now was almost in Dave's lap, while he used his hands to guide her hands to make the perfect bow on top her father's gift. She looked up at him and her composure was lost. They slowly got closure, like in a romantic comedy, when their lips finally touched she turned her body and put her hand against his cheek. She felt his hands touch her hips as he pulled her closer to him. She looked at him, he look so handsome only lit by the fireplace and candlelight from the coffee table next to them. The way he was illuminated by the natural light brought emotion to her that she never felt before. He took his thumb and brushed a tear that had escaped her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again and the passion between them took over. He leaned back onto a bed of snowflake printed wrapping paper and when she looked down at him he reached up and moved her hair out of her face_

"_Bella, you are so radiant" _

_He pulled her down to him and the sound of the radio while it played Dean Martin's "Winter Wonderland" became distant to the sound of her moans._

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,****  
><strong>**In the lane, snow is glistening****  
><strong>**A beautiful sight,****  
><strong>**We're happy tonight,****  
><strong>**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Gone away is the bluebird,****  
><strong>**Here to stay is a new bird****  
><strong>**He sings a love song,****  
><strong>**As we go along,****  
><strong>**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,****  
><strong>**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown****  
><strong>**He'll say: Are you married?****  
><strong>**We'll say: No man,****  
><strong>**But you can do the job****  
><strong>**When you're in town.**

**Later on, we'll conspire,****  
><strong>**As we dream by the fire****  
><strong>**To face unafraid,****  
><strong>**The plans that we've made,****  
><strong>**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**In the meadow we can build a snowman,****  
><strong>**And pretend that he's a circus clown****  
><strong>**We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,****  
><strong>**Until the other kids knock him down.**

**When it snows, ain't it thrilling,****  
><strong>**Though your nose gets a chilling****  
><strong>**We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,****  
><strong>**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Walking in a winter wonderland,****  
><strong>**Walking in a winter wonderland**.

She was brought out of the moment by Charles, the maintenance man, as he moved to take the trashcan from next to her desk. She smiled up at him and nodded at him as he looked at her. She looked around the bullpen again, she really missed him, she knew he was still here. She walked up to his office, hesitantly knocked at the door and when he signaled to come in she opened the door slightly. The look of surprise was evident when she finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. She held her hand up.

"Dave, wait, don't say anything. I just need to say this. I'm so sorry for how everything happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Doyle, I'm so sorry you couldn't know, I just knew you'd try and find me and I couldn't risk you life. Last Christmas was the best Christmas of my life. I know I have ruined everything but I have to say the entire time I was under protection I thought of you every day. I thought of how you smelled and how your hands felt when they touched my skin. I was stupid not to let you in and now I will forever pay the price, I love you David Rossi."

She didn't wait for him to respond and just took off out of the bullpen to the elevator, leaving Dave sitting at his desk. He open the top drawer and pulled out a ring and said to himself "I love you too, bella", but he put the ring back in the drawer, "Some wounds don't heal as easily as I wish they would" He turned on the radio in his office and the sounds of Dean Martin filled his office and he eyed the drawer for entirety of the song. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the only place his heart really called home.


End file.
